english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Punk (2006)
Desert Punk (砂ぼうず) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Usune Masatoshi. The series originally aired in Japan between October 4, 2004 and March 28, 2005, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between February 28, 2006 and August 15, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Eric Vale - Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno *Luci Christian - Kosuna 'Secondary Cast' *Jamie Marchi - Natsuko Kawaguchi *Jeremy Inman - Fuyo Kawaguchi *Justin Cook - Akio Kawaguchi *Kenny Green - Rain Spider *Mike McFarland - Haru Kawaguchi *Stephanie Young - Junko Asagiri 'Minor Cast' *Alison Victorin - Tsumiko (ep13) *Amy Rosenthal - Asari (ep13) *Andrew Rye - Mercenary (ep14) *Andrew Tipps - Mercenary (ep14) *Bill Flynn - Father (eps1, 8, 11) *Bill Jenkins - Koid *Bob Carter - Ojima *Chris Ayres - Sawada *Chris Cason - Wano *Christopher Bevins - Father (eps21, 24) *Clarine Harp - Mother *Cole Brown - Narrator *Daniel Katsük - Mercenary (ep14) *Dave Trosko - Soldier (ep16) *Doug Burks - Father (ep13), Hash (ep7), Onami (ep18), Soldier (ep16) *Ed Blaylock - Man A (ep10) *Eddie Hord - Commander (ep16) *Elise Baughman - Mother (ep13) *Grant James - Taiko Okawa (ep3) *Greg Ayres - Mitz *Gwendolyn Lau - Noriko Koike (ep2) *Ian Sinclair - Mercenary (ep14) *Jakie Cabe - Mercenary (ep14), Official (ep15) *Jamie Marchi - Yoko (ep2) *Jason Douglas - Ayuka, Mekori (ep24), Sametsu *Jason Lloyd - Soldier (ep15) *Jerome 57 - Shusaki (ep19) *Jerry Russell - Kazuo Koike (ep2) *Jim Foronda - Ikeda *Jim Johnson - Guardian (ep9), Mercenary (ep14), Shimmer Sniper (ep4) *John Burgmeier - Matsu *John Gremillion - Koji Okawa *Justin Pate - Mizu (ep7) *Kent Williams - Constable (ep13) *Kevin M. Connolly - Mercenary (ep14), Soldier (ep10) *Lydia Mackay - Mariko *Majken Kunishima - Shiji (ep13) *Mark Lancaster - Mercenary (ep14) *Mark Stoddard - Igara (ep14) *Markus Lloyd - Tech *Matthew Tompkins - Shimada (ep12) *Melinda Allen - Mrs. Campbell (ep7) *Monica Rial - Wakame (ep12) *Paul Dudley - Candy Clerk, Matthew (ep13) *Paul Slavens - The Elder *Phil Parsons - Akagi (ep18), Man B (ep10) *R. Bruce Elliott - Shiek Marimo *Randy Tallman - Kaoru Kaizuka *Robert McCollum - Soldier (ep15), Stryker *Ryan Morgan - Norio (ep13) *Scott Freeman - Mercenary (ep14), Soldier (ep10) *Sonny Strait - Mugenya *Steven Morris - Soldier (ep10) *Trina Nishimura - Namiko Onami *Troy Baker - Makoto Kawazu, Voice (ep17) *Tyler Walker - Tsumiko's Dad (ep13) *Z. Charles Bolton - Tech's Son (ep18) 'Additional Voices' *Andrew Rye *Andrew Tipps *Andy Haskett *Andy Mullins *Anthony Bowling *Bill Jenkins *Bill Townsley *Brad Jackson *Brice Armstrong *Brina Palencia *Caitlin Glass *Charles Baker *Chris Ayres *Chris Bevins *Chris Cason *Chris Rager *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Cynthia Cranz *Dan Penz *Daniel Katsük *Dave Little *Dave Trosko *David Wilson-Brown *Dennis Maher *Derek Garrison *Doug Burks *Ed Blaylock *Eddie Hord *Eric Vale *Ethan Norris *Greg Dulcie *Ian Sinclair *James Norris *Jason Lloyd *Jeff Inman *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Zumwalt *Jessica Dismuke *Joel McDonald *Josh Martin *Justin Pate *Kate Borneman *Kenny Green *Kent Williams *Kevin M. Connolly *Kyle Hebert *Leah Clark *Mark Lancaster *Mark Orvik *Matthew Tompkins *Mike Murray *Nathanael Harrison *Patric Carroll *Paul Barrett *Paul Dudley *Paul Taylor *Peter Hawkinson *Phil Parsons *Randy Tallman *Robert Colin *Ryan Morgan *Sarah Slaughter *Scott Freeman *Scott Ward *Sean Michael Teague *Shane Ray *Sonny Strait *Steve Walters *Steven Morris *Terri Saad *Troy Baker *Z. Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime